Talk:Ari
...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I love her. :P She seems epic, and hot. BTW, her sister is totally Julia. XDDD SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 22:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks SG. Glad you love her. xDD And some of the family members will be more obvious than others. :P I really wish you could all 22:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I bought a plushie of that angry bird for my sister. XD Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 23:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) XD That's awesome. I want one of those. I really wish you could all 23:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ari is wonderful! I want Ari to win! I think. Frank15 23:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Frank. c: I really wish you could all 23:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Aww, cute. n.n :3 *is totally wanting you to put in triva that Lulu let you use the name :3* --Lulucas777 23:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no problem, man. I can. xD I really wish you could all 23:27, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I wonder who it's based on... ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ~ M M 23:51, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Blarghsrjtcyjmtdjcyrjytsjdytdjrytjt. ;) I really wish you could all 00:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) She is so related to *** XD. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 01:27, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't you be spoiling it, boy-eeee. XD I really wish you could all 01:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I love her. Ari is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! I know this seems sotra self absorbed but she kinda reminds me of myself. XD She is tall and awkward and can be cheerful. Plus it mentioned her stalking people. XD Maybe I just wanna be as cool as her. I do know I want that shirt. All your characters have such awesome clothes! You could be a fashion designer Toad. I so call her in the WGC! I don't care if she doesn't win I just want the right to her. And anyone who dares take her will face my wrath, the wrath of obsessive teen girl with a mission and passion! JK But seriously I want to vote her the winner. I hope she gets a boyfriend too :3. I like she is related to Julie (who along with Helga ties as my favorite TDTJ contestant). GO ARI! Oh, come on. I bought KFC. It pretends to be southern, you pretend to be southern. Don't go there! 02:54, September 13, 2011 (UTC) XDD Thanks so much Rhonda! I guess she kinda reminds me of you. But not really. XD And we'll see about the WGC, it's whoever gets there first. :P And about the boyfriend, she's based on a girl I like, so that ain't happening but TDTokyo is kinda far from now so we'll see. :3 I really wish you could all 10:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, love the Angry Birds shirt XD. I have one too :3 XD. Anyway, I think i'm gonna really like this chick. She seems awesome Toad ;D. Jake: Breathe, Feel, Love Life 22:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Jake. Y'know, I should really get one of those. xDD And I'm glad you think she's gonna be awesome, 'cause she will be. :P I really wish you could all 22:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude, Zoomer will face Rhonda's wrath of a obsessive teen girl with a mission and passion. O_o Poor Zoomer. xD My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 03:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Poor Zoom Zoom. XD Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 11:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Done Ari for the Cover... So Fan Art I suppose xD, Will work on some kind of back drop next. <3 [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 17:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay I love it :3 Toadgamer80The jester of Tortuga. 19:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) <3 Considering how it was meant to be Anderson at first, but then it looked too cute to be a guy.... xD [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 19:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC)